One Last Glorious Battle
by darksider45
Summary: Glen Cousland has begun having the nightmares again. The same nightmares he has gotten after becoming a Grey Warden, a sign that his time is coming. He has to prepare, while also having to tell his faithful wife...Rated T for Violence. One-Shot.


**One Last Glorious Battle**

**Chapter 1**

**Hey Guys! This is just a fanfic from an Idea that popped in my head while I was writing the Helldivers during my "Blackout". Although, I didn't get the idea from the story itself or the Helldivers for that matter. It came completely out of the blue! **

**I romanced Leliana in my first playthrough. The feature I liked the most about her, were those beautiful eyes. (don't Worry, Morrigan's got some too.)**

**This story is how I would picture what would happen when The Warden's days are coming to an end. It's just practice to see if I can stir emotions.**

**This IS A One-Shot!**

**Anyway, here's the story!**

* * *

_The Archdemon stood atop a tower, it seemed to look at me. Its eyes burning into my soul. It roared as it seemed to shake the world._

* * *

Glen Cousland woke straight up, panting and sweating. He swung his legs off the side of the bed, putting his head in his hands with his elbows on his knees. He rubbed his eyes. Looked up, out the window of the bedroom of his Castle in Highever. Looking out to the view it provided.

He has reclaimed his rightful home in Highever after defeating the Mother and let the Architect have his minions. Alistair gladly gave him the Castle. Leliana and he moved there. It felt...empty. Without his family. It sounded quiet, when it was livened with chatter and laughter back in his teenage days. He missed them dearly.

Sadly, Alistair's days were long gone because of the Taint. He had went to the Deep Roads after announcing his stepping down from the throne and giving it to his son, Duncan. (Bright Kid, by the way.) The name was to Honor the older Duncan. They've also had a funeral for the Old man. Naturally, Alistair cried.

Alistair married Anora, things started out really rough, but then, it gotten smoother and they were happy with each other, but she wasn't so when he started having the nightmares again. A sign that your time is coming. The same as Glen. He knew it was going to catch up with him, and he spent as much time with his beloved Leliana as much as he could. Being a Grey Warden Commander and the Hero of Ferelden has finally taken the tolls on him.

Alistair went to the Deep Roads for . Of Course, He had Visited Glen, and many other folks before he embarked The meeting was...to say...emotional. Anora was in tears the entire time. Leliana was also, but not as much as Anora. Even Glen did too. Alistair was a brother to him. They had each other's backs ever since the Battle of Ostagar. Dread memories still haunt him, even today and age. Alistair ran Ferelden greatly. Sure, a few problems here and there, but he squashed them like bugs while also keeping the peace. He left Ferelden in Queen Anora's control again, but this time, she did take care of it like her husband Alistair.

Glen has already chosen his candidate for his successor as Commander for the Grey Wardens, it was a young lad, what's his name? He forgot. He was getting too old to remember things.

Glen's days were coming to an end shortly after Alistair had gone. He was going to the Deep Roads also, but not with his Starfang. He will have it placed in the memorial room of the Castle and carry his Greatsword on the journey.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked behind him and smiled. Leliana has woken up.

She hasn't changed much with her aging. She still had the same beautiful face and the loving eyes. That's all he needed.

"Sleep good?" He asked.

"Yes. I did." She replied, returning the smile, "Did you?"

He frowned then looked away, "No." With tears welling up in his eyes.

She opened her mouth in shock, she knew why he had done that.

"So soon?" She asked, worriedly.

He nodded, "You knew it was coming." He croaked.

"I know..it's just..." She tried to say.

He listened.

"...Wasn't enough time to prepare..."

"I understand." He said.

She moved over to his side and intertwined hands together.

They looked at each other in the eyes. Glen lost himself in the light blue eyes of his Wife. He had married her right after the Darkspawn retreated. It was the best day of his life. Not only she was beautiful, but deadly. Her training in Orlais has served her well.

Soon, they gave into desire and kissed very passionately.

"I Love You, Glen Cousland." She told him.

"And I love you, Leliana Cousland." He replied, smiling lovingly at her, caressing her face.

She gave her smile back to him.

"I'm going to the Deep Roads for my end." He told her.

"And I'm going with."

He looked at her.

"I'm going with you, Glen." She said in dead seriousness.

"I don't want you to waste the rest of the years you have in this beautiful world." He reasoned with her.

"Nothing's more beautiful than staying by your side. Remember our vows? 'Til Death Do Us Part?" She told him.

He sighed. He loved her, but he didn't want to sign her death warrant.

"I love you with all of my heart." She said as she sniffed, "I've had wonderful times with you. I understand if my life has to end. I wouldn't prefer it to be anywhere else but with you."

He smiled at her, "I'll love you forever and always. Nothing will keep us apart."

She returned his smile, "We have lived our lives. It's time for the young to pick up the swords and carry on." She told him.

"Yes, that is true. The old live and go, huh?" He told her, still smiling at her.

"Mm-hm." She replied.

"I remember when we both met in Lothering. I knew you were the one the minute we talked after that skirmish with Loghain's men." He said as he thought of the memory.

She nodded In agreement, "I felt the same way."

He smiled, "Then, we talked, and I fell in love with a amazing woman with beautiful eyes."

"And I fell in love with a wonderful man who had a loving passion." She smiled lovingly at him.

"And together, they got married and live happily ever after!"

She laughed, "That, We did."

He stood up, "Might as well get dressed."

She stood up with him.

They embraced each other, then kissed.

* * *

_One of the nights during the Journey to the Deep Roads_

Leliana and Glen sat in front of a camp fire, hands intertwined.

"A beautiful night." She said to him, looking up at the skies.

"No more beautiful than my lovely wife." He replied, smiling.

She looked and smiled lovingly at him, "You're so sweet."

He chuckled, "Ain't I always?"

She chuckled also and pulled him in for a passionate kiss that took away the night.

* * *

They walked toward the entrance of the Deep Roads in Orzammar. The guards recognized Glen at the entrance and let them in.

They stood before the front door of the Deep Roads. The couple embraced each other one last time.

Glen let a tear escape, "I will always be with you, Leliana, forever and after."

She did the same, "and I will be by your side to the end."

They held each other once more before entering, for One Last Glorious Battle.

* * *

Glen and Leliana slashed their way through the Darkspawn. They didn't have anything to lose. They lived their lives and it's time for them to meet the Maker.

Glen may be old, but it doesn't mean he can swing a blade. He slashed back and forth with his Greatsword. Cutting down countless of Darkspawn until they took him.

The same can be said to Leliana, she used her bow and Arrow. She nailed anyone who came near. Glen covered her back.

They fought and fought wave after wave of rebellious Darkspawn. Eventually, Leliana ran out of arrows. She threw her bow aside and switched to her dagger. She cut each one down individually.

Soon, they were running out of energy. They started faltering, making mistakes. They heard an Ogre. They both turned to see him charging. Glen managed to narrowly dodge it whilst...Leliana wasn't so lucky. She was sent flying, and hit the ground hard. Glen used his quickly built-up rage and took it out on the Ogre. Doing the same execution he has always done. He pull his Greatsword out and quickly rushed over to her.

He slid next to her, she was bleeding heavily.

"Leliana..." He croaked.

She looked at him and smiled at him, "My time is done, Glen."

"I wanted us to go together..."

"It's Ok." She said, caressing his aged and battle-worn face, "I'll be up there, waiting for you..."

Tears overwhelmed his eyes, he thought he had prepared for this, "I love you." He croaked.

"And I, forever and always."

Tears dropped from his cheeks as he listened to his dying wife's words.

"I...Love...You..." She said slowly before drawing her last breath.

He sobbed after her once-sparkling eyes went dark. He heard more Hurlocks growling. He put on a face of steel as he rose from his position. Eyes burning a new light. He drew his Greatsword.

"If I'm going down. You're coming with me."

He roared as he defended his Deceased Wife's body. He slashed and slashed. He was on fire while he kept at it. Darkspawn kept coming at him.

The Warden Commander fueled his rage for the infinite love for Leliana. He obliterated any and all Darkspawn coming at him.

It seemed like an Eternity as the last Darkspawn fell, but it came at a cost. He had received several wounds from the fighting, filled to the brim with adrenaline and rage. His armor was bloodied from the cuts he gotten. He felt his body weakening as more and more blood poured out of his body. he pushed himself as he limped over his Wife. He laid down on his back next to her, wincing in great pain while he was at it, and looked at her gorgeous face. He intertwined his hand in hers, feeling the warm that her hand still held.

He looked up at the ceiling. He stared at it as he listened to his heart beat rapidly, trying to patch up the wounds, but he knew it was too much. His heart started beating slower and slower as his vision blurred, and he felt himself slipping away.

"I love you, Leliana, forever..." He croaked, "...And Always..." Were the Last two word that left him before he drew his last breath.

* * *

_Upon hearing about Glen Cousland's leave for the Deep Roads, Duncan prepared a task force, mixed with Elite Knights and Grey Wardens, to send them to search for The Retired Warden Commander._

_The Task Force found Glen, as well as Leliana. Surprisingly, the Darkspawn didn't mess with the bodies. Their hands intertwined stirred emotions within the old knights and wardens, a few even shed tears at the sight. They recovered the couple and their weapons._

_Duncan prepared a ceremony and funeral for the Old Man and his wife at Vigil's Keep. Their family and friends attended, along with the Commander's companions who were still alive. Duncan, people who knew the couple, and a few others gave inspirational speeches and goodbyes for the Two._

_Respectively, Duncan had the two buried together, instead of separate. When they did so, a preacher did his job and down the casket went._

_Strangely, though, as the months went by, Two Ferelden White flowers grew over the grave. Roots and all._

* * *

**Damn! I, myself, nearly shed tears while writing this!**

**Please leave a review on how you think I did!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Dark**


End file.
